Myuute Luna Sires
Myuute Luna Sires (ミューティ・ルナ・サイレス Myūti Runa Sairesu) is an underling of Rory Mercury. Personality During casual times, Myuute is a seen as a very sociable person when she had engaged in a friendly conversation with Yao in Alnus' bar, and is also frequently seen drinking with Rory. During times of trouble, she would go to Rory for help such as how she went to the demi-goddess when Myuute had sensed the incoming earthquake. Appearance Myuute has green, feather-like hair and bird-like talons for feet. History During the Battle of Italica, Myuute assisted the bandits attempting to invade the town by using her magic to deflect the defenders' arrows. She looked on in awe and surrendered when the JSDF interfered and made short work of the bandits, becoming a prisoner of war. She, together with a man and three other women were selected to be taken to Alnus Hill for intelligence gathering by Itami, and to prevent any ill acts towards them by the vengeful townspeople. Myuute had originally expected to become a slave only to find out that the Japanese does not promote slavery as she was later released. Initially unaware what to do with the unexpected freedom she was given, Rory approached Myuute and the Siren eventually got a job by joining Alnus' military police. Plot Skills & Abilities Myuute is a mage with the ability to repel arrows by generating gusts of wind. As a siren, Myuute's singing has hypnotic effects where it can lure people to her direction. This has a very hazardous side as it can occur involuntarily. Even when Myuute simply sings just for relaxation she would unintentionally cause a JSDF soldier to crash while driving. Gallery Myuute manga.jpg|Myuute Manga appearance. Myuute anime.jpg|Myuute Anime appearance. myuute mp.png|Myuute with Rory as a JSDF Military Police auxilliary at Alnus. MPMyuute.png|Myutte on patrol as MP Myuute Luna Sires and Rory Mercury.png|Myuute Luna Sires and Rory Mercury on patrol in Alnus from Anime episode 11. Gate3.png|Myuute at Italica. Sōichirō Kuwahara Yōji Itami Myuute Luna Sires and Rory Mercury in Alnus.png|In Alnus Sōichirō Kuwahara, Yōji Itami, Myuute Luna Sires, and Rory Mercury full length shows Sires' bird feet, from Episode 11. Myuute Luna Sires Prisoner after the first battle of Italica Manga chapter 13 page 13.png|Myuute Luna Sires Prisoner after the first battle of Italica Manga chapter 13 page 13. Myuute Luna Sires after the first battle of Italica Anime Episode 6.png|Myuute Luna Sires after the first battle of Italica Anime Episode 6. Thriving Business Chapter.png|Cartoon of Myuute's meeting with Rory. Vistit the image page to read this is a whole Manga Page. Myuute with brigands during the first battle of Italica, Manga Chapter 9 page 4.png|Myuute with brigands during the first battle of Italica, Manga Chapter 9 page 4. Base Affairs Chapter.png|Cartoon of Myuute taking a bath, singing and drawing Japanese men in Manga Base Affairs Chapter page 2. gate010e14.jpg|Myuute and Rory during the earthquake in the Special Region. Myuute Luna Sires and Rory Mercury question man who filed a false police report on Yao Haa Dushi.png|Myuute Luna Sires and Rory Mercury question a man who filed a false police report on Yao Haa Dushi from Anime 12. Rory Mercury comforts Myuute Luna Sires after the big earthquake Anime episode 14.png|Rory Mercury comforts Myuute Luna Sires after the big earthquake Anime episode 14. Trivia * She's usually Rory's drinking buddy. * Unlike the Greek Mythology, Siren doesn't seem to have any tendency to lure sailors to their doom or committing suicide when anyone resists their song. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sirens Category:Mages Category:Alnus Residents